Pottermore
by EbonyBlack1
Summary: Harry struggles with Pottermore


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Edited! Tell me if you catch anymore mistakes!

Harry sighed as he glanced at his clock and crawled out of bed, barely noticing that his lover was missing. It was only 2:33am but he had to get up. He had just recently found out about this website that was allowing people to register for early access each day and he'd be damned if he didn't get in. He wasn't positive what time the registration would start but he was determined to be ready and he knew he would be able to figure out the clue.

Harry quickly opened the website up and groaned when he saw that the site had said the same thing it did the last time he was on.

**Sorry, Day 2 registration is now closed**

Glaring at the computer Harry settled in for a long wait and amused himself by browsing the internet. Every 30 minutes Harry went back to the website to check to see if it was updated. Finally at 6:03 in the morning Harry let out a startled and thrilled squeak nearly falling out of his chair in excitement.

"Yes!" Harry shouted as he quickly read through the clue before letting out a moan in distress, who knew how long the registration would be open. "What the hell, why is this clue so damn detailed!"

"Third year, the match against Slytherin…oh that was the first time we won the quidditch cup." Harry muttered desperately, talking his way through the clue "the score that time was 230-20 so before I caught the snitch the score was…80-20! So we were winning by 60 points! Okay okay, calm down Potter. 60 multiplied 35 is…what the hell is 60x35!" Harry yelled suddenly.

"2100, you idiot" his lover muttered as he took off his robe "What the hell are you doing?"

"Pottermore, Severus!" Harry said typing the number in the address bar.

"That inane website Dumbledore mentioned at dinner? Why the hell would you want to join that?" Severus asked standing over him.

"Not now Severus, I'm trying to get this damn quill to levitate! I'm a fucking wizard, why won't it levitate!" Harry shouted at the screen angrily. "Wingardium leviosa you little son of a bi-"

"Potter! Oh for the love of Merlin, give me the damn thing" Snape said annoyed as he snatched the mouse from Harry hands. Quickly moving the mouse back and forth Severus got it to levitate on the first try and clicked the link.

"How in the world did you, never mind it doesn't matter." Harry said finishing up his registration. Five minutes later Harry was validating his Pottermore account with a huge smile on his face. He would now be known as ScarletSnitch96.

"Why was this so damn important to you that you actually woke up early?" Severus asked confused as he walked over to the bed and slipped under the sheets.

"Millions of people are going to know about my life. I want to know exactly what kind of crap this J.K. Rowling lady is spewing. You know she still has muggles believing I'm with Ginny Weasley?" He said with disgust as he shook his head before a yawn suddenly overtook him.

"Anyway, where have you been, Severus?" Harry asked curiously only to feel startled when he noticed a light blush on Snape's cheeks.

"Making a potion," Snape answered before quickly changing the subject. "How is it that this Rowling lady knows so much about your life but then gets so many other things wrong?"

"Dumbledore seems to think she's a muggle seer that for some reason is focused on my life but doesn't know it. Then Hermione came up with the idea that she's changing what she saw in her visions so her books will keep selling. After all the muggle world isn't to big on homosexuality." Harry answered getting up from the desk and going back to the bed and curling up next to Snape, already half asleep.

"I think you know enough about your own life that you don't need some muggle site to tell you about it, especially when it's not always the truth." Severus said only to hear Harry snore lightly in response.

SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP

Four hours later, Severus Snape was startled awake by a loud amount of laughter coming from the living room, laughter that he quickly recognized as Harry's. Deciding to get up and see exactly what was so funny that he was woken up after only four hours of sleep, Severus quickly made his way down to the living room.

Harry, who was sitting at the living room desktop computer with the Pottermore website up once again, turned to Severus with mirth in his eyes and said "Inane website Pottermore is, right PotionsHeart49.

"I really should learn how to erase to history on that thing" Severus said calmly but once again had a slight blush.

"But why did you make one?" Harry asked.

Severus just stared at Harry blankly for a while and watch as a wide smile spread across Harry lips. "You're so silly Severus, you know I'd tell you anything you wanted about me. You just have to ask. You didn't have to join Pottermore.

Another, brighter blush crossed Severus face even as he turned away, "I have no idea what you're talking about Potter."


End file.
